


Moon, Eternal.

by clehjett



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Sex, Vampire Hannibal Lecter, Vampires, Werewolf Will Graham, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clehjett/pseuds/clehjett
Summary: Starcrossed lovers Hannibal and Will are torn apart.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Moon, Eternal.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream the other night and i decided to write it down.
> 
> And i went through the trouble of putting together a collage that sucks just to illustrate what i saw in my dream. It was hard enough to find pictures that matched but did not quite so i had to settle for something less than perfect, and another to put together a collage that takes more skill than most people think.
> 
> I hope you really like it cos I am very upset.

The seminal tragedy of star-crossed lovers was their vulnerable state outnumbered by the numerous opposing forces. But no one told those forces they were very much underwhelming in comparison to an unstoppable force. 

Will was withering away with every moment. His head felt like it was trapped in a vice and his thoughts were muddled to the point of lethargy. It felt like he was the verge of fainting with a heavy weight in his head that could not be shaken. And the tears and throbbing in his skull did not help matters after he had cried and screamed himself hoarse. It had felt like he was being torn apart. And he was. His whole world had been ripped apart in front of him and he heard no words and felt nothing other than the pain of seeing Hannibal torn to shreds. He did not feel the arms that wrenched him from the ground as he screamed in agony. He did not even see anything beyond the charred mass that was once his other half, his soul, on the floor as they dragged him away. He did not hear a word as they tried to pull him out of it. Nor the kinder words later by different people who only wanted him to eat, to drink, to say anything but cry.

He had lain there. For hours, days, weeks? Until he felt his body failing him bit by bit. They tried force, they tried honeyed words. They tried ancient magics that had made him the wolf that he was along with his ancestors. But nothing could make him rise again.

In his head, he kept clinging to the moments. At first replaying the moment they had come upon them. Then, it had been clutching the tender and sweet moments before. He remembered the feeling of arching his body against Hannibal. The softness of the fur on his chest, in contrast to his bare and smooth own. Hannibal had always teased him that of the two of them, Will was supposed to be the hairy one, and he the bare and feminine one. Instead, he had been drawn to Will’s fiery but crystalline eyes, his harsh but delicate countenance, his dainty body that had the strength of his people; the wolves. And Hannibal, the bloodsucker, the erudite, the cold and statuesque man, had been the one who had crooned at him with the bulk of his years, the fuzz of his carpeted chest and groin. 

They had met when Will was but a budding pup on the cusp of adulthood. To Hannibal, it had been a blink of an eye to see Will grow. But for Will, though it had elapsed in time in tandem to Hannibal, felt like an eternity before Hannibal would deign to touch him, to kiss him and properly court him. Dangerous though their union was, neither cared for their people. Not outsiders, but that people seemed brutish, simple and stupid to both. 

In Hannibal, his people had seen him as ancient and wise yet benign. In Will, his people had seen him as a young precious prince. A pup of a new generation of kings. His father had not sheltered him from the world, but he had been wise enough to impart some education on him before he passed. Will was the hope for the people of the Wolf. 

And  so, it was, when they found them, tangled in lover’s embrace, they had harshly shaken their heads and chided him. 

“Our Silver Moon... Oh, how you’ve fallen.” 

They burst apart, Will afraid but not terrified, thinking he had just been caught in a dalliance with a vampire, that this would blow over. For their war had been  millennia ended. It had not been unreasonable he would get off with a slap to the wrist and he would be confined and prevented from seeing Hannibal again, only to find some way to find their way to each other again. He had not known it would be the last time.

Will had been tugged behind Hannibal, but he was pulled away from him. He had yelled and shouted against his captors as they pulled him, bare-chested and wriggling from Hannibal’s arms and they surrounded him. He remembered as Hannibal had barred his fangs. Until now, only his second time ever seeing Hannibal’s weapons of consumption and war. Until then, he had never felt like he was weak or incapable. Perhaps he had grown complacent and soft under Hannibal’s gaze and his endless compliments. Or maybe he had just been content to be the one taken care of by someone strong instead of always acting he was stoic and tough in front of others in his person and wolf suit. 

But they had wrestled him to the ground. Somehow – and Will now, after the tears had gone began to wonder how – they had overcome Hannibal’s usually impeccably sharp senses and surrounded them before they ever realised, they were there. He had struggled as Hannibal fought in vain for his life. And even after the moment had gone, and though the pain was fresh, Will could not bear to think of Hannibal’s last moments. Or that they even were his final moments. All he could recall was Hannibal’s body in the dirt. His beautiful pelt of hair bloody and dirty. As they swarmed him while Will screamed and cried. And finally setting him alight. 

Will had howled and wept as the cinders started blowing away and had been heedless of the platitudes spoken at him, telling him he was a fool, telling him he had been fooled, that he had been young and naive, that he was tricked, that he would get over it. He lashed out as they dragged him away, tugged him home to imprison him in his room to calm. But he had been inconsolable. 

Even as he laid, feeling drugged and bowed down by grief and sorrow, he felt nothing else but the memories that would remain so. He wept as he began to feel the despair overtake every memory, until he realised that he could not remember how Hannibal had felt like. How his touch had been on his skin but the dull sensation of pressure. And even then, he had not moved.

What else was there? What could he possibly live  for? He was mindless in his grief.

And he knew he was dying of a broken heart. 

_ Soon... _ He thought. 

_ Soon, I shall join you, my love _ ...

But then, something changed, right then in the room. He felt the change. He was lost in his own mind, until he was not. He suddenly was aware of the room around him. He felt air rushing through his lungs, he felt blood pumping through his veins. 

He felt the faintest touch of a hand on his cheek. A touch he thought he might never feel again.

His eyes watered and he blinked, lids heavy from being shut for however long he had lain there. And then he heard his voice, “My beloved....”

“Hannibal....” he whimpered.

“ Oh, my dear,” the voice whispered. Warm lips pressed to his eyelids, which had been crusted from shed and unshed tears. “What have they done to you?”

Will struggled, for it was hard. His head protested against him, pounding with fatigue and heartache. They fought open, and he saw Hannibal.

_ Hannibal. _

_ Hannibal... _

_ Han... _

_ “Hannibal...”  _ Will rasped. “This is a dream.”

“No.” and the face cleared. It was him! Will could scarcely fathom it. He was smiling down at him. He must be dead. He looked just as right as he did that night. How could it be?

“How...” Will whimpered, tears catching up to him. He struggled to move his head, but it felt weighted down. A hand instead felt its way up his face. “How can this be?”

“I will tell you all, my love. For now, we must go. Quickly.” Will felt himself hauled upwards gently by his lover. Warm as the day he had first entered him, soft with the life he had when he had last tried making love to him. He was carried in his arms like a bride on his wedding day, that could never happen. His head flopped over Hannibal’s arms and he was pulled back into Hannibal’s shoulder. Will breathed him in and now the tears escaped him into Hannibal’s shirt. He smelt just as he always did. Scent of comfort and warmth. The smell of pleasant sweat and sandalwood. It was  marvellous .

_ How could this be? _

Will whimpered as he was carried away, weeping tears of joy. Hannibal gazed down at him with sad eyes.

“Oh  mylimasis ...” Hannibal sighed, kissing his pale and cold forehead, and  Will felt himself being scented in return. “What did they do to you?”

“They didn’t have to do anything...” Will cried softly. Hannibal’s eyes wept with him. 

“Forgive me, Will. I will never let you go  again; I promise...”

_ Yes... _ Will sighed.  _ At last... _ He was home.

He would be told  later; the carnage Hannibal had left in the wake of his vengeance. For his own sake as well as Will’s, the night he came to carve his way to Will. And the bloody destruction that he had wrought against the men that had conspired to part him and Will. Chilton, who so wanted to topple Hannibal, that had conspired to plot with Will’s enemies, the Vergers who sought Will’s seed. Hannibal had slaughtered them and all their people. Leaving no man standing, their wives, their children. All but a select few who had aided Hannibal. He would try to explain to Will how he had returned, after a long and painful process. But by then, Will was too lost in his relief to let Hannibal’s lips alone to explain anything further. 

It had been done. It was over. At last, they could be together. 

Forever. 


End file.
